Stolen Princess
by VLo4EvR
Summary: Beryl's back with a great new power and with her are 3 new more powerful generals.Why are these generals so familiar to the senshi and why does Mamoru have such a deep connection with one of them. Has a new senshi arrived from the past? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hi ppl, this is my first fanfic that I have been thinking of for sometime now. So please read and REVIEW purty

please. 0Oh and if I made any mistakes please tell me k. I don't own Sailor Moon or any other affiliated

characters as well as Samurai Warriors and its characters or Mortal Kombat and its characters. Oh and my

story does conflict with the how the series played out but Beryl's my favorite villian and I just had to use her. Ok

ok now on with the story.

**Stolen Princess**

By VLo4EvR

Chapter 1: Remembrance

2:00 a.m. Thursday

Mamoru tossed and turned on an otherwise peaceful night. The cool breeze coming through his window was

doing nothing to cool him down. "Uhhh...jjj...ja..." he mumbled. "jj...jaa...AHHH!" he woke to a cold wet nose

on his cheek. He turned his dog, Zola. He found her one day walking to school (much like Usagi found Luna

Who knew! -). Zola was a brown fuzzy chihuahua who had white spots on her mouth and chest. "What's

wrong Mamoru-san?" she asked. That question fazed him a bit, it still surprised him whenever Zola spoke to

him. "Did you have another one of those dreams again?". "Yeah but this one was stronger" he answered. "I

almost saw her face this time..."

Dream

"Dagger! Dagger!" a female voice said. Mamoru was standing in a beautiful ballroom adjorned with mixes of

dark pink, like greens, and sparkling whites. He would have taken a moment to soak in the beauty of it had he

not heard screaming all around him and seen the bodies of humans and monsters alike on the ground. "Dagger!"

the woman called again. Mamoru felt a twinge of familiarity to that name. He turned twards the direction of the

call. That's when he saw her. She was about 5'5 and with a very toned body. (If you've ever played Samurai

Warriors, she look almost exactly like Kunoichi's alternate costume with a few minor differences. If you haven't

then I will explain anyways). She had deep brown hair that was put up in a bun with the ends sticking out at the

side and it was held up by very ornate chopsticks. She also had on a black leather halter top that stopped below

her bust and it tied in the front. She wore a hot pink tank top underneath the halter that stopped above her belly

button. She had on black leather shorts. Then there were hot pink mesh stockings underneath that and it

stopped at her ankle. She had on black knee pads as well as black arm bands that tied on the side. She had on

fingerless gloves too. She also had on black, ankle-length boots that were held at the ankles with two big

buckles. It surprised him to see that the heel of the boot was made out of metal, no doubt titanium. But what

surprised him the most was that she had battle fans attached to her back in an X formation (so Kitana form

Mortal Kombat huh? ). She was also fighting a wolf-like creature with sai's (so Mileena from Mortal Kombat

huh? ). He was amazed at how well she was battling the creature. With ease she slashed at the monster's chest

and face. Then she through her fatal blow to the creature's throat. It fell with a sickening thud. Everything about

her was so familiar... He stepped closer to her in hopes of seeing her face when she was about to turn around...

Apartment

"I see...Mamoru-san, everything you said sounds so familiar to me, frighteningly so." Zola said. Mamoru just got

done explaining his dream to her. "Yeah well I'll tell Luna tomarrow, maybe she will remember something."

Mamoru said as he yawned and laid back down. He stared at his clock and saw that it was 2:12 a.m. "All I

know is that if I don't get a descent nights sleep I'm going to fail my exam tomarrow." "Goodnight Zola." "Night

Mamoru-san." she replied as she made her spot at the foot of the bed.

(D-Point)

Frozen Tundra

The frozen wind blew roughly across the hills of D-Point. A small glowing orb shining a brilliant shade of gold

made its way through the snow banks to its destination. The orb lowered and it dissolved into the ground. "(10

seconds later)...BOOM!" A sick green hand arose from its snowy grave...

Ok so what do you think? Please Review Review Review. Oh and about the whole Mortal Kombat thing, I'm

obsessed with it plain and simple. I just had to include my three favorite character in this story. So anyways I'll

try to get the second chapter in as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I'm so sorry that this took so long, I just lazy plain and simple . I starting school next week so I've been

stressing. Anyways, in this chapter, I want to really bring out the characters personalities. Please review if I didn't capture

it correctly. Alright, here's the second chapter, again sorry it took so long.

Chapter 2: Dreams

Hikawa Shrine

"Wow, its not like Mamoru-san to be this late", said Luna. The girls were in the front of the shrine for another senshi

meeting.

"I know, he's acting like Usagi, whats up with that?", said Rei. "Hey! I heard that!", shouted Usagi. "Good!", shouted Rei.

"Oh God here we go again", said Makoto with a sweatdrop.

"Meanie!"

"Meatball Head!"

"Pyro Maniac!"

"Cry-baby!"

"Jerk!"

"GIRLS!", Mamoru shouted. Everyone jumped. "Why is it that whenever I see you two, your always fighting?", he asked.

Usagi and Rei pout. "Well she started it!", Usagi exclaimed. Rei shot her a death glance. Zola came up from behind

Mamoru. "Come on girls, I would expect you two to stop arguing like this by now", she said.

Artemis jumped from Minako's shoulder and sat next to Zola. "I agree", he said. Usagi and Rei shot him a death glance that

had him wincing.

"Why are you so late Mamoru-san?", Ami said changing the subject. "Oh, my professor wanted to talk to me about my behavior

in class", he replied. Usagi jumped. "He wanted to talk to you about your behavior?", Usagi asked. "Wow, he really is acting

more like Usagi", Rei said.

Usagi opened her mouth to say something but Mamoru quickly interjected. "Anyways, he said he saw me dozing off and day-

dreaming during my exam." He took a seat at the steps of the shrine. "Why were you doing that Mamoru-san?", Luna asked.

"Thats what I was meaning to talk to you about, I have been having really strange dreams, dreams that I haven't had since

before I teamed up with you guys", he replied.

Everyone leaned in as he explained his dream. "So the woman in the ballroom , she was dressed like a ninja?", Artemis asked.

"Yeah, and she kept yelling out Dagger! Dagger!", Mamoru replied. "Mmm...interesting", Luna said. Usagi was slightly irritated

at the fact that he was dreaming about some other woman. "So what does it mean Luna?", Makoto asked. "I'm not sure

Makoto-chan, but she must have great importance to Mamoru-san if these dreams are as powerful as the one he had

about Usagi-chan. Now this got Usagi really irritated. "When did you start getting these dreams Mamoru-san?", Ami asked.

"Mmm...shortly after I came across Zola", he replied. Zola remembered her life before she met Mamoru-san, she was a

stray who wandered the streets of Tokyo. She shuddered at the thought of her past and Mamoru quickly noticed it.

"Well we can dwell on this some other time, Luna why have you called this meeting?", Mamoru said changind the subject.

"Ah yes, Rei take it from here please." Rei cleared her throat. "Alright, yesterday while I was meditating, something very

frightening came to me" she said. "I asked my ancestors to reveal to me any new enemies coming our way...

and an image of Queen Beryl surfaced.

Everyone gasped. They had just defeated Alan and Ann and were enjoying they're peace. "B..but how, I sealed her away,

I saw her die with my own eyes!", Usagi stammered. Mamoru quickly hugged her for she was becoming hysterical. "I don't

know Usagi but that's what I saw", Rei replied. Tears came to Usagi's eyes. "No...no this can't be", Usagi replied. The thought

of all her friends dying brought back horrific memories.

"Girls maybe we should call this a day", Mamoru suggested. "Yeah thats a good idea Mamoru-san", Luna said. They said

they're goodbyes while Mamoru walked Usagi home.

Frozen Palace in D-Point

The rotting corpse of one of the most feared queen's in the universe made her way through her constructed palace. "Why

have I been summoned again?", she asked herself aloud. A voice in her head replied, "I told you, all will be revealed in time."

Beryl approached her throne room and sat in her chair. "Uh...my aching bones, damn that Sailor Moon", she said. "Beryl,

you will have your revenge on her, we just need to change out strategie", the voice said. "Now I know that the last time you

attacked the senshi, you brought back your Great Four." "Yes, but they failed me miserably", Beryl said with disgust. "This I

know but I have a better idea...The Forgotten Elements", the voice said as it whispered the last part. Beryl shot up at the

sound of that title. "My strongest generals...yes, I never had enough energy to revive them", she said with glassy eyes.

The voice in her head began to laugh. "Well now is the time, over the months I have gathered enough energy to bring one of them

back from they're deep sleep." "Deep sleep, I thought they were killed!", Beryl shouted. "No, with the last bit of strength I had, I was

able to take they're souls with me after you defeat", the voice replied. "But Queen Serenity's crystal did reach one of them sadly,

her condition is questionable." "Nevertheless, they must all be brought back for our next invasion."

Beryl grinned at the thought. "Yes, let us begin...hahaha", Beryl said as her laugh carried through her corriders.

Ok so what do you think. I like how I'm going with this but your opinions are always helpful. If anything is confusing just e-mail

me and I'll clear it up. So please review and I'll send out more chapters (hehe --)


	3. Chapter 3

Ugghh school sucks! Sorry to all of you who like it...sort of. Well I apologize to you

guys for how long this took, my creative juices weren't a flowing. Ok so on with chapter

three. Oh and I don't own Sailor Moon or all that but I do own The Forgotten Elements.

Ok so on with the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Rebirth

Frozen Palace in D-Point

Crack "Owwwww", yelped Beryl. Walking was becoming a struggle for the former

queen as she made her way down the halls.

Crack "Uggghh...how much longer must I stay as this, this thing!"

"Be patient Beryl...you can regenerate your body once we have all our generals

here", the voice replied.

The disquisting cracks of her bones bending and shifting began to take their toll on the

icicles hanging from the cieling as they were begining to fall and break on the ground.

Crack "Oucchh...uggh...so when do we begin", Beryl asked the voice in her head.

"Soon...very soon, we just need to revive Arthas's soul"

"Arthas..., yes he would require the least amount of energy wouldn't he?"

"Well he may be weakest, but he is an essential part of the plan"

Beryl came to two large double doors which she pushed open with a loud creek. She

came to a massive throne room much like her previous castle. There was a large circle

in the center with strange enscriptions around its rim. The same circle was on the

cieling, covered in ice. The menacing frozen throne sat in the back of the room.

"This castle continues to amaze me", Beryl said to the voice.

"I created it with part of the energy I had left, the circle is an ancient life marker. I will be

able to transfer the rest of my energy to it to wake Arthas's soul. Come, let us begin."

Beryl made her way to the center, pieces of her tattered dress flying behind her.

"Just focus on Arthas, I will handle the rest", the voice said.

Beryl closed her eyes and began to chant Arthas's name in her mind. A golden energy

came out of her head and went into the circle on the floor. The enscriptions began to

glow as a bright beam began to rise from the floor to the marker on the cieling. Sweat

began to gather on Beryl's head as the beam got brighter and brighter. Slowly the

figure of a man began to take shape inside the cylinder of light. Beryl opened her eyes.

"Yes...it worked."

Usagi's Room

"Luna...do you really think its true?", Usagi said shakily.

"I don't know Usagi-chan, I have been feeling some dark energies around...", she

replied.

They were discussing Queen Beryls' possible return. Usagi buried her head in a pillow

and let out a scream.

"Calm down Usagi-chan, I'm sure that whatever it is we can pull through it together."

Just as Usagi was about to let out another scream her communicator went off. She

picked it up off her dresser and clicked it open.

"Usagi-chan! We have a youma attack in the Juuban District, this is a big one!", shouted

Sailor Jupiter.

"I'll be right there!"

Juuban District

5:30 p.m

"Ooomph!", muffled Sailor Venus as she crashed to the ground.

"This thing is tough, maybe we should call the outers?", suggested Sailor Mercury.

They had been fighting this monster for a half an hour. Most of the senshi were

exhausted.

"Let's hold on for Usagi-chan then we'll see?", shouted Sailor Mars.

"RRRrrrrahhhh!", growled the youma.

It was a mix between a werewolf and a bear with ugly blue fur and long, pointy

teeth.

"Hey...I'm here!", shouted Sailor Moon as she ran up.

"About time meatball head!", yelled Sailor Mars.

Sailor Moon opened her mouth to say something but was quickly thrown back by the

youma's energy blast.

"Sailor Moon!", the senshi shouted in unison.

Sailor Moon sailed for about 20 feet on her stomach.

"You're gonna pay for that...Sparkling Wide Pressure!", shouted Sailor Jupiter.

The blast made direct contact with the beast's chest. The smoke cleared but it made

there was no effect.

"Damn! This thing is made out of steel or something!", shouted Sailor Venus.

"Need some help?", came an unknown voice.

Everyone looked behind them. "Outers!", shouted Luna atop a roof.

Sailor Uranus was helping Usagi off the ground. "I'm sorry Rei but I think were gonna a

lot of help with this one", said Sailor Mercury.

The youma prepared another attack as it lunged for the inners. "Oh no you don't", said

Sailor Neptune, "Deep Submerge!". The youma was pushed back with great force but

not enough to knock it off its feet. It retaliated by shooting an energy blast to the outers.

"Get out of the way!", shouted Sailor Saturn. Everyone jumped out of the way in time...

except for Sailor Saturn. "Aaaahhhh!", the blast made contact with her arm as she fell

to the ground.

"My arm, I think its broken", she said with a tear in her eye. Sailor Pluto helped her up.

"Can you heal yourself Saturn", asked Pluto. "No, my powers don't react with my

body."

"Burning Mandala!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Everyone excluding Pluto, Saturn, and Moon lead an assault of different attacks on the

youma. The smoke cleared and patches of the creature's fur was singed off and it

was barely standing.

"Yes, we weakened him, now Sailor Moon!", shouted Sailor Mars. Usagi nodded.

"Moon Princess Halation!" The youma screamed as it was vaporized into dust. "Good

job sailor senshi", said Artemis.

"Owww!", shouted Sailor Saturn. Sailor Pluto was surveying Sailor Saturn's injuries.

"Are you o.k.", said Sailor Jupiter as everyone surrounded Sailor Saturn. "Here let me

take a look at it", said Sailor Mercury. As she was checking her arm, someone began

clapping in the distance.

"Huh...who is that?", asked Sailor Moon. Everyone turned towards the noise. The

source of the clapping made its way twards the senshi. In the sunset, a silhouette

gave way to a very intimidating man with a sinister grin. He had jet black\blue hair

that spiked up in a few places. He also had on very regal armor that looked like

Endymions except he was wearing black underneath and the shoulder pads were

much smaller.

"How impressive, you girls haven't changed a bit", the man said as he finally looked

at them with his solid black eyes.

"Who are you?", asked Sailor Uranus defensivley.

"What, you don't rememeber me?", he pretended to look hurt. He took a few more

steps closer. The senshi took up their positions...except Sailor Saturn. She

was frozen in place, she recognized this man...but from where."

He stopped. "I am Arthas, third general of the Forgotten Elements and the guardian of

darkness!"

Gasp The identity of this man surprised everyone since it meant that this man had a

superior...and only one person came to mind. Sailor Saturn was not taking well

at all. She had a deep connection to this...Arthas, somewhere, somehow, she knew

it. All the information rushing to her plus the excruciating pain her arm became too

much for her as everything started to go black...

"Hotaru!", everyone said using her real name. The grin on Arthas's face finally gave

way to the sound of that name. He too felt a twinge of familiarity. "Hotaru...",

he whispered. This was not the first time he had uttered this name.

"Night Cages!", Arthas shouted with a swing of his arm. In an instant all the sailor

senshi, excluding Sailor Saturn who was on the ground, were in cage of black

energy.

"Ouch!", Sailor Venus yelped after touching the cage, "What is this?"

Arthas didn't give her an answer as he walked past their cages to the unconcious

Hotaru. "Get away from her!", yelled Sailor Jupiter. Arthas ignored her and kept

walking...until a rose blocked his way.

"A rose...Jade, Jade are you here?", Arthas yelled. He started to look around for

this Jade.

'Jade...who is he looking for?', Tuxedo Kamen thought. "No! I am Tuxedo Kamen, I

shall be you opponent!", he said while standing on a lamp post far behind Arthas.

"Tuxedo Kamen!", exclaimed Sailor Moon.

Startled, Arthas looked behind him quite irritated. "What have you done to Jade?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, who is Jade?"

"Don't play dumb, Jade is the only one who throw pink ros---", he stopped as he

looked at the red rose behind him. Angry at his own mistake, he shot a blast of black

energy towards Tuxedo Kamen.

"It will take more than that to take me down!" Tuxedo said as he jumped from the lamp

post to the ground.

"O.k...take this!", Arthas replied. "...Dark...Rain..."

"Huh...?"

The sky started to turn black and many onimous clouds began to take form. Arthas

stretched his arms to the sky as he completed his attack.

"...Strike!" Huge pillars fell from the sky closing in on Tuxedo Kamen.

"Whoa...they are coming down too fast!", he said as the pillars were getting

closer to cutting him as he dodged them. He backflipped as one landed in front of

him, but one caught onto his cape. Four more pillars landed on his sleeves and his

pant legs pinning him down.

"Shoot!"

"Haha! So you were caught, what happened Tuxedo Kamen was that attack just

too much for you?", Arthas asked mockingly. As Arthas was taking care of Tuxedo

Kamen, Sailor Saturn was coming too...

She began to sit up. "Mmph...ow...my arm", she said just above a whisper.

"Hotaru, are you o.k.?" asked Sailor Venus still inside the cage.

"No, what happened?"

"You fainted earlier, when that Arthas guy came", said Sailor Jupiter.

"Arthas...", Sailor Saturn looke over to see pilars pinning Tuxedo Kamen down. She

stood up and began walking over to Arthas. "No Saturn, you can't fight in this

condition", said Luna as she and Artemis jumped in front of her. "I must...if I don't

do something Tuxedo Kamen will be killed." She outstretched her left arm and her

glaive appeared. "Don't worry, I can do it!" She stepped past them.

"I guess things never do change...", Arthas said. He brought his arm up to bring down

another pillar on Tuxedo Kamen skull.

"Stop right there!", he turned around to an injured Saturn in her defensive position with

her right arm cradled to her chest.

"Mmm...", Arthas mummbled.

"I am Sailor Saturn, senshi of destruction and rebirth, and I will strike you down!"

"Ahh...so you shall be the one to defeat me,...ha!"

"Silence Glaive!"

Huge shockwaves shook the ground as she brought down her weapon. The impact

threw Arthas back in front of the disabled Tuxedo Kamen.

"Haha...impressive", he got up, "but it will take much more that that...little sparrow."

Momentarily phased by the nickname 'little sparrow', Arthas took advantage and

prepared his next attack.

"Rings of Darkness...Attack!"

Dozens of black ring raced towards Sailor Saturn as she defended herself as best as

she could. The rings swooped down and caught her legs and arm, pinning them

against her body. Her glaive dropping to the ground. She lost her balance and fell to

the ground with a loud thump.

"Saturn!", shouted Sailor Pluto.

"Damn these cages, they are too strong!" shouted Uranus.

"They are made out of some unknown energy, my computer can't even identify it",

Sailor Mercury said while typing in the information to her mini-computer.

"You must keep trying, Sailor Moon try using you sceptar", said Artemis.

"Ahhhh!", Sailor Saturn screamed. The rings around her arms were getting tighter

around her body, making her broken arm bend. She couldn't help it when a few

tears fell from her cheeks. A shadow came over her as she looked up and

Arthas was standing next to her looking down.

"All of you are no match for me, its best you learned that now...", Arthas said

quietly. He squatted down next to her and looked into her eyes. "But there is

something different about you..." Saturn's eyes got wider as Arthas placed his

hands over her broken arm. She closed her eyes, awaiting the eminet torture, but

instead was surrounded by a blue glow.

"Get you hands off her you creep!", shouted Neptune.

Arthas ignored her and proceeded with his task. Saturn hesitantly opened her eyes.

To her amazement, the pain in her arm slowly disappeared as she could feel the

bones go back into their proper place.

"YYyyou have healing powers too?", Sailor Saturn stammered.(Try saying that 3 times

fast lol)

"Do you posess this power as well?", Arthas asked, quite surprised himself.

They stayed looking at each other like that for a few moments, shocked and confused.

Arthas was about to say something else before he was thrown back by a shot of

purple energy.

He got up. "Mmmphh...ahhh, I see you were able to escape from my cages."

"You bet we did you jerk!", shouted Sailor Venus. Pluto broke the rings on Saturn's

body and helped her up.

"You are surrounded!", shouted Tuxedo Kamen. Arthas looked behind him to see

Tuxedo Mask with his some parts of his costume torn off.

"Hahaha...I guess you are right", Arthas looked back to Sailor Saturn. "I think

I will take my leave then", he turned to the side and started to walk away. "But I suggest

you look around the city for a bit, haven't you noticed the silence?" He took another

step and he dematerialized into black feathers.

"What did he mean by that?", asked Tuxedo Kamen.

"I don't know but I'm getting a bad feeling about this...", said Sailor Mars.

Whooo! This was a really long chapter. My eyes hurt from staring at this screen

too much AHHH! Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter, I know most of you

have probably predicted most of it but please read anyway. Oh and I used the

name Arthas because I really like Warcraft and I thought that name would be

perfect for the warrior of darkness huh! Sry but I'm a game freak people. O.K.

well please review and tell me what you think.

review.


End file.
